km_sandboxfandomcom-20200214-history
Cartoon Con 2015
Cartoon Con 2015 will be the fourth edition of Cartoon Con and the first without Sr. Wario as a host. Sr. Wario left wiki and is now replaced with last years co-host, DerpyPanda24. This cartoon con will have a different voting system and more interaction with users. Awards and presentations will still be present. It will be hosted in Early June/Late May with another dates possible being Mid July, Early August, Mid June, or even April at the earliest. Hosting Duties The hosting will be done by various people. *DerpyPanda24, will host the main show and will be in charge of awards and sign-ups. *Knowledgeable Marksman, will (if he accepts) host a trivia game for the Fanonverse via a special tread highlighted to all. *Stacy, will host the pre-show in chat (if she accepts) and host an art contest (also if she accepts). *Krazy, will host the post-show and the closing ceremony via blog (if she accepts). *Web, will be part of an opening ceremony featuring users from the wiki's past (if he accepts) *Stelios, will be part of an opening ceremony (if he accepts). *Wario, will be part of an opening ceremony (if he accepts). *Mattboo, (if he accepts) will make a special Cartoon Con flipnote animation. Presentation Schedule This Cartoon Con will actually last an entire week from Sunday to Saturday. Sunday: One person presents. Monday: Two people present. Tuesday: Special chat Roundtable for someone's project Wednesday: Two people present Thursday: One person presents along with another special chat Roundtable for someone's project. Friday: The final number of people present. Saturday: Award winners will be revealed. No presentations. Awards Here are the awards that will be handed out. 4 different categories will be present. Fanon Awards, User Awards, User Honor Awards, and Real-Life Awards Fanon Awards Favorite Character: John The Marksman, Professor Carrotstein, Erin, or Batdoug Favorite Hero: John The Marksman, Bagel, Erin, or Batdoug Favorite Villain: Professor Carrotstein, Net, King Jerk, or LT Fan Favorite Kickass Female: Erin, Tammy, Kelly, Lucy Favorite Sidekick: Perry, Mango, or Collector Favorite Animal Character: Ross The Panda, Chocolate, Perry, or Catnip Favorite Alien Character: Bagel, Krazy, or Looney Theomastix Favorite Fanonverse Kid: Jake Panda, Janet, Joe, Tyrone, Audrey, Jessie, Luthor, W-Guy, Huang, Hailey, Kitty, MarkBoo, or Prince Jerk Favorite Canon Breaking Character: Nick, Gorge, or Sophie Best Place To Live: Craziville, New City, Nicktropolis, SSK's Castle Worst Place To Live: Fort Pooda, Foodtopia, With Nick, Inside of LT Box Favorite Couple Pairing: Jerin (John and Erin), Wyder (Web and Spyder), Rammy (Ross And Tammy, Bagucy (Bagel and Lucy), or Tiffanaos (Chaos and Tiffany) Favorite Rival Pairing: Donald Trump and The ACS, LT Fan and Everyone, Bobo/Rock and Jim The Jerk, John and Mimic Show That Gives You The Most Giggles: The Bagel Show, Mortal Insanity, Chrome's Adventures Of Chromeyness, The Epic Animals Favorite Action Show: The ACS, The Bagel Show, or Chaos Adventures Favorite Movie: The ACS: High Society or The Bagel Movie Favorite Video Game: Fanonverse X, Fanick Scuffle 3, The Bagel Movie Game, or Nicktoons World Championships Favorite Fanon Band: Jessica Plz or Beef Fart Cereal User Awards Favorite Writer: KM, Bagel, Stacy, Chaos, Derpy, or Wario Favorite Admin: KM or Bagel Most-Missed User: Wario, Web, or JJam Funniest User: Bagel, Derpy, Chrome, or Krazy Kindest User: Wario (Although He's Gone) or Stacy Smartest User: KM, Stacy, or Wario (Although He's Gone) Favorite Artist: Stacy or SpongeTech Most Likely To Meet In Real Life: Bagel and Derpy, Krazy and Dude, KM and Wario, or Chrome and Gorge Real-Life Awards Favorite Cartoon: Spongebob Squarepants (Old), Adventure Time, or My Little Pony Friendship Is Magic Favorite Adult Cartoon: The Simpsons, Family Guy, Futurama, Bob's Burgers, South Park, Cowboy Bebop, American Dad, or Aqua Teen Hunger Force Favorite TV Show: The Big Bang Theory, The Flash, Marvel's Agent Carter, Better Call Saul, The Walking Dead, or The Simpsons Favorite Game Show: Family Feud, The Price Is Right, Let's Make A Deal, or Jeopardy Favorite Channel: CBS, ABC, TBS, Nickelodeon, Cartoon Network, or The Fanimation Channel Favorite Character In A TV Show: Rodger (American Dad), Patrick Star (Spongebob Squarepants), Sheldon (The Big Bang Theory), or Homer (The Simpsons) Worst Nickelodeon Show: Sanjay And Craig, New Spongebob, Every Witch Way, Bella And The Bulldogs, Rabbids Invasion, Victorious, Sam And Cat, or ICarly Best Nickelodeon Show: Old Spongebob Squarepants, Invader Zim, or The Ren And Stimpy Show Favorite Movie: TBA Favorite Action Movie: TBA Favorite Superhero Movie: TBA Favorite Comedy Movie: TBA Best Director: TBA Best Actress In A Movie: TBA Best Actor In A Movie: TBA Best Special FX In A Movie: TBA Favorite Badass In A Movie: TBA Worst Movie: TBA Favorite Wii U Game: Super Smash Bros for Wii U, Mario Kart 8, Bayonetta 2, Hyrule Warriors, Kirby And The Rainbow Curse, or Captain Toad: Treasure Tracker Favorite 3DS Game: Super Smash Bros. for 3DS, Pokemon: Omega Ruby and Alpha Sapphire, Codename: STEAM, or Shovel Knight Favorite PS4 Game: TBA Favorite Playstation Vita Game: TBA Favorite XBOX One Game: TBA Favorite Mobile Game: Angry Birds, Minecraft, Clash Of Clans, or Sonic Dash Favorite PC Game: Minecraft, Shovel Knight, or Sid Meier's Civalization IV Favorite Game Developer: Nintendo, Namco-Bandai, Sony Santa Monica, RareWare, or Yacht Club Games, Game Of The Year: Super Smash Bros. for Wii U, Mario Kart 8, Call Of Duty Advanced Warfare, Dragon Age Inquisition, Bayonetta 2, or Shovel Knight Worst Game Of The Year: Sonic Boom, Sonic Boom, Sonic Boom, or Sonic Boom Most Anticipated Game: The Legend Of Zelda for Wii U, Star Fox for Wii U, or TBA Favorite Game Genre Favorite Band Favorite Song Favorite Candy Bar Favorite Ice Cream Flavor Favorite Holiday Favorite Sport Favorite Color Worst Company Special Awards: User Of The Year Award Wiki Icon Award